


Welcome to the family

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Hands and paws [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, One Big Happy Family, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After years of being denied, Tugger and his husband are finally allowed to adopt a child of their own and welcome them in their family
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees & Victoria, Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella, Rum Tum Tugger & Victoria (Cats)
Series: Hands and paws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Welcome to the family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Tugger woke up to his favourite sight in the world: his husband sleeping peacefully in his arms. He took a deep breath and gently buried his nose in his black hair, closing his eyes for a few more minutes. Today was the big day. After years of putting in forms and getting denied in favour of heterosexual couples, they had finally been approved to adopt a little girl.

They had already met little Victoria a couple of times before of course, always with someone closely watching them interact to see if there wouldn't be any problems between them. The poor thing had been incredibly shy and scared of them at first, having been abandoned by her biological parents as a baby but had slowly come out of her shell around them. His husband's day job as a magician had actually really worked in their favour as he had amazed the girl with a few simple tricks.

And today would finally be the day that they would bring her home to live with them. His brother Munkustrap was happy that he was finally and truly settling down after his wild college and high-school years. His sister-in-law Demeter and his parents couldn't wait to completely spoil her and his young niece Jemima was absolutely ecstatic to have a new playmate.

He smiled down at his husband. One thing was clear: Victoria would never be alone again. Mistoffelees finally woke up after a while and smiled at him."Are you ready?" He asked and Tugger gave him a small smile back. "Yeah. I'm just worried that I'll screw up." He muttered. "Tugger, there is no doubt that you will screw up, but that's part of being human. The most important thing is how you will make it right." Misto answered earnestly.

Tugger smiled at his husband, before kissing him. "What would I do without you?" He asked after they had broken apart. "Crash and burn." Misto answered cheekily and they both laughed at his words. Calming down, Tugger became a bit more solemn and his husband immediately noticed this. "What is it?" He asked. "Nothing, love. I guess there's just a part of me that wishes that the whole family could be there." He muttered. Mistoffelees gave him a sad smile and stroked his cheek, knowing what he meant.

"He's out on parole now and your father disowned him. I know he's your brother, love, but he's not a safe person for Victoria to be around." He said and Tugger nodded, resting his forehead against his husband's. "I know. Our daughter's safety is more important now." He muttered, no matter how much he hated to admit it. His brother wasn't the same anymore and Victoria's well-being was his and his husband's priority 

They finally got up and ready for the arrival of their new daughter. Her foster parents and case either were the ones to bring her.Her caseworker, Elaine, had been very clear to both men to take it slow with the girl as she was as just as nervous as them and they had promised. They did their best to keep themselves to that promise as Victoria took her first steps inside their house.

Both men were kneeling on the floor and smiling at the nervous five year old, Tugger holding a plush cat in his hands. He knew that it was Victoria's favourite animal and that she used to have an old plush cat that a bully had destroyed. "Here you go, Victoria. I know it can't replace Rumpleteazer, but I hope it will do." He said with a warm smile. Victoria smiled at him as she took the plush doll from him. "Thank you." She breathed. Misto went to show the girl her new room, while Tugger talked to Elaine.

"This is a big step, but things aren't done. Until the judge officially declares you a family, you will see me at least once every thirty days." She told him. She and Victoria's foster parents stayed for a few hours, before finally leaving, promising to stay in contact.Even though they were all excited to meet her, Tugger had asked his family to wait a while, before coming to visit and they agreed.

His parents were the first ones and they loved her. Victoria first hid shyly behind Tugger's legs, but had slowly come out from behind him. Grizabella was especially successful as she had told Victoria old stories of when Tugger had been young, to the man's embarrassment and his husband's amusement. When evening settled in, she sang an old lullaby that put the girl to sleep like it had done her sons.

_Midnight_

_Not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan_

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile happy your days (I can dream of the old days)_

_Life was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

_Every street lamp seems to beat_

_A fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters and the street lamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The still cold smell of morning_

_A street lamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_Touch me,_

_It is so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me,_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look, a new day has begun_

At the end of the song, Victoria was out like a light. "Seems like you still got it, mom." Tugger said as he gently lifted her up in his arms and brought her to bed, tucking her in. Grizabella chuckled. "Never underestimate a mother's capabilities, even as she grows older." She advised once he had returned and he simply smirked at her in answer. 

Munkustrap, Demeter and Jemima were next to visit them. Victoria was slightly quicker to come out of her shell with them, but perhaps that was because of her cousin's infectious enthusiasm and having someone to play with. "She's absolutely adorable. I'm really impressed that you managed to get her, Tugger." Demeter gently teased him and the man immediately glared at her. Both their husbands just chuckled at their actions as they watched the girls play together. It seemed that they were well on their way to become good friends.

It took a few months before the judge finalized the adoption. Elaine came to visit them a few times to see if Victoria was settling in well. Luckily for everyone, she was as she slowly got used to living with the two men. One day, she suddenly asked Tugger to pick her up, something she had been hesitant to do before. Despite the man's later objections, Misto swore that his husband's got tears in his eyes that day. 

"Can you believe it's been two months already?" Mistoffelees quietly asked his husband one evening, looking down at the small girl sleeping on his chest after he had read her a story. "I can, but I hope it will be much longer than two months." Tugger answered, one arm around his husband and the other gently stroking Victoria's hair. Misto immediately smiled at him. 

Both were startled by something harshly hitting the window. Much to their relief, Victoria stayed asleep as Tugger stood up to see what it was. Opening the curtains, he saw an egg dripping down the glass on the outside. He tried to peer into the darkness outside, but didn't see anything. Trying to ignore the feeling that this couldn't mean anything good, he closed the curtains again and rejoined his family on the couch. "What was that?" Misto asked. "Probably some young boys making trouble." Tugger muttered, before changing the subject. 

After three months, the judge finalised the adoption and Victoria was officially theirs. "Does this mean you'll really be my family?" The girl asked nervously. "You got it, little one." Tugger answered as he lifted her up into his arms and held her tightly. The girl smiled and buried her nose in his shoulder. She felt her other father put a gentle hand on her back and was ecstatic to have a real family.

Tugger's family decided to come together in the park to celebrate that Victoria was well and truly part of the family now. They met at the empty playground, where a jungle gym was put up in the form of a junkyard. Victoria and Jemima happily climbed through it while the adults talked together. It was a very peaceful moment, but it was soon interrupted. 

"So, the stories are true? The "Rum Tum Tugger" has officially settled down. Child and all." They suddenly heard an unfortunately familiar voice call and everyone slowly turned to see Macavity a few feet away. "Jemima! Victoria! Come here, now!" Munkus ordered and the girls obeyed as they ran back to their parents. Demeter and Mistoffelees lifted them up and held them close as Munkus and Tugger stood in front of them. "What are you doing here, Macavity?" Grizabella asked as she held onto her husband.

"Can't a guy come and visit his family?" Macavity asked mockingly as he walked closer, forcing the rest of the family to back up "Who's that?" Victoria asked quietly as she held onto her father tightly, frightened by the scary looking man. "That's Macavity. He's a bad man." Mistoffelees whispered as he tried to calm her, shooting an apologetic look towards his husband and in-laws. Victoria nodded and hid her face in his shoulder

"We're not your family anymore. We tried to help you in any way we could and we supported you when you got out of prison the first time, but you threw it back into our faces and continued with your heinous crimes." Old Deuteronomy, Tugger's, Munkus' and Macavity's dad said sternly. Macavity showed a mock pout. "Well, what can I say? It pays a lot better than whatever boring old job you guys could give me." He said casually. 

"Go away, Macavity. You're not welcome here." Tugger hissed as he and Munkus got ready to defend their family. Macavity was about to answer, when police sirens were heard, Demeter having called them while everyone was distracted. When Macavity had gone to prison for the second time and this time for attempted murder, the family had gotten restraining orders against him. Macavity being there broke that restraining order. Macavity glared at them, before running away to avoid getting arrested. 

After giving the officers descriptions of what had happened, Tugger turned to his family. Victoria was reaching out to him from his husband's arms. "Papa!" She called, much to everyone's shock. Tugger quickly shook himself out of it and took the girl into his arms, rocking her back-and-forth. "It's alright, Victoria. I'm here. He's not going to hurt you." He promised. Once the police was gone, everyone went home.

The happy mood had been completely ruined. Misto quickly noticed his husband's sour face as they walked into their home. "That... jerk couldn't help himself, could he? He just had to ruin our day." Tugger muttered as he was still holding Victoria in his arms and his husband wrapped his arm around them both. "He's gone, love. We won't have to worry about him anymore." He said. "Scary man won't hurt us?" Victoria asked quietly.

Both men looked at her with smiles on their faces. "No sweetheart. He won't hurt us. Me and your papa will protect you." Misto answered as he looked at his husband to remind him what else had happened. Tugger smiled and pulled his daughter closer to him, burying his face in her hair as he reminded himself that she was safe with them. They spent the rest of the day on the couch, watching as many Disney movies as Victoria wanted, the girl herself snuggled in-between them. She started to fall asleep on the couch as the evening progressed.

Tugger got a text around the same time. "They haven't found him, but they think that he's gone out of town." He said softly. "How did he get out anyway?" His husband asked. "One of his clients probably paid a lot of money." Tugger sneered with disgust. Feeling tired themselves, they shut off the TV and went upstairs with their daughter. Tugger tucked her in, but she grabbed his sleeve before he could leave.

"Papa, can I sleep with you?" She asked. After sharing a look with his husband, he agreed. Carrying her to their room, both men laid down beside her, the girl between them once again. They quickly fell asleep, extremely tired. The next morning, Tugger woke up to his new favourite sight: his husband and daughter sleeping right next to him. He smiled at them, before closing his eyes and falling back asleep

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and probably only) "Cats" fanfiction. I know that Macavity is known for not getting caught, but I decided that he would've been caught at least twice
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
